


Delivery

by itsjeffersin



Series: my endless amount of Dawn and Ogie oneshots [6]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin
Summary: The birthlmao I was to lazy to do any research for this so i apologize if this isn't how any of it works





	Delivery

The first wave hit her like a shot with a groan she rolled onto her side. She let her hand fall to her stomach as she pulled the covers up higher. 'Not yet' she thought, again and again, it repeated in her head. She almost made herself believe it until it happened again. She winced hoping Ogie didn't hear her from the other room.

She curled up further into herself. It was happening late. Very late. While it relieved her that it was finally happening she wasn't ready for it to. Her hands were shaking. She was afraid. She had heard the stories. She had heard Jenna's stories from when Lulu was born. While she wanted it so badly she was afraid. She tried to distract herself from the pain paying attention to the tv.

Soon she heard Ogie come in from where he was working on final details for the nursery. She whimpered slightly ducking her head under her blanket. She knew that he would know something was up just by looking at her. She pretended to be asleep. She felt him sit down next to her. She felt him shaking her hearing him telling her to get up because of what happened the last time she fell asleep on the couch. 

She opened her eyes looking at him and he begged her to go to bed. She nodded and he helped her sit up. He practically carried her to bed helping her lay down. He didn't know though. He didn't know until about ten minutes later when he climbed into bed with her and pulled her close to him causing her to wince loudly from the soreness. "Dawn?" He looked at her puzzled. She shrugged her face turning a deep red. His eyes widened at her. "Now?" She nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" "Because I knew you'd want to go to the hospital immediately after I said something and there is no need to go to the hospital until the contractions are close together." "You're in pain Dawn!" "It's not as bad as people have been saying. At least not yet..." 

He frowned. "Please Dawn. It's safer!" "Fine." I'm just a little afraid y'know." He nodded. "Do we even have a bag packed? Oh god, it's been so long since this was supposed to be happening." She giggled. "I've had one packed for a while. We're fine." "Ambulance or do you want me to drive?" "I don't think it matters. Though I'd prefer if you drove I don't want to be strapped down." He nodded. "Ok, then I'll drive." He kissed the top of her head hugging her before going to get her stuff.

She sighed letting her hand fall to her bump groaning as another wave of pain washed over her. She squeezed her eyes shut telling herself it would be over soon. She shot a quick text to Jenna letting her know what was going on. Ogie came back quickly helping her change into something more appropriate than her nightshirt before getting her shoes. He slowly helped her to the car. She insisted that she was capable of walking on her own but he wasn't taking any chances.

She tried to relax on the drive but her nerves and the pain were getting the best of her. She could see he was nervous too. The drive to the hospital was pretty long but Ogie made it in half the time it usually took and was lucky to have not gotten pulled over. When they got there she was admitted almost immediately as they started to hook her up to the monitors. 

She glanced over to Ogie who looked like he was doing worse than she was. She frowned reaching out her hand that wasn't being hooked up to an IV to him. He took it immediately sitting next to her. She noticed he had his inhaler out and squeezed his hand. All she had to do was groan slightly and he would take a puff from it. She made a mental note to stop and get him a new one once she got out because it was likely to be empty by the time it was over.

She looked at him worried and he smiled slightly. A doctor came in soon to check the dilation. She was relieved to hear that it was going by pretty quickly. Pretty soon a doctor noticed Ogie's distress asking him to leave the room to try and calm down despite Dawn's objections. She knew he would just be more worried out there than in where he could see what was happening. She also knew they wouldn't let him back in until he calmed down. She let her head lay back and tried to calm herself down.

Jenna came in a while later sitting next to her and squeezing her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut holding onto Jenna tightly as she talked to her. "Just stay calm and let it happen, Dawn. It'll only hurt worse if you try and fight the contractions." She nodded as Jenna spoke. "Its gonna be ok Dawn. I know it hurts now but just think about it. He'll be here soon." She groaned again letting her free hand fall to her stomach. Jenna smiled squeezing her hand.

"How is Ogie?" She managed to squeak out and Jenna chuckled. "He was looking a little rough when we got here but Lulu has managed to get him to play." Dawn nodded smiling. "Good. His worry was getting the best of him and it was making me worry." Jenna nodded. "Of course he was worrying he doesn't like to see you in pain." She nodded. "I know but he kept using his inhaler and-" "Dawn he is fine. Lulu is out there with him and I'm sure Becky is here by now. They're sword fighting." Dawn giggled at the thought. "All you need to worry about is bringing this boy to us Dawn." She nodded whimpering as the gap between the pains started to lessen. She squeezed Jenna's hand letting her head lull back to her pillow. 

Doctors came in about an hour later and Jenna squeezed her hand and said the hard part was over. Jenna had her sit up and propped a few pillows behind her back. When they were done preparing everything she began to talk her through what was going to happen. She cursed herself for not having Ogie take her glasses because they were falling off and didn't have the energy to fix them. She let her head lay back listening to everything that was going on as the pain became consistent.

The doctors started telling her what to do and she complied even though she was only half listening. She practically tuned everything out going into a different headspace as everything played out and all she could do was feel the pain. Soon she was brought out of her zoned out state by a loud wailing. She smiled widely staring at the ceiling and let herself relax. Jenna squeezed her hand again. She laughed adjusting her position to where she was sitting up.

She could hear him wailing from across the room. She watched as they cleaned him up and brought out a soft blue blanket wrapping him in it gently. She smiled widely as they brought him over to her. The nurse handed him to her and she could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. She grinned looking down at him seeing him staring up at her. She smiled kissing the top of his head and he gurgled slightly.

Jenna smiled looking over her shoulder at him. "You did it, Dawn." She nodded giggling. "He's Perfect." Jenna smiled. "D'you want me to go get Ogie." She nodded quickly as Jenna left the room. She grinned bouncing him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She kissed the top of his head gently and he cooed. She laughed holding him closer.

She smiled seeing Ogie come in quickly sitting down next to her on the bed. She grinned adjusting him to where he could see him. Ogie smiled widely looking down at him wrapping an arm around Dawn. She giggled leaning her head against his shoulder. 

"What'cha thinking?" "He's- Um. Wow." Dawn laughed. "You alright?" "Yeah... I Just-... I don't know what to say." Dawn smiled looking up at him. "He needs a name." "He does..." "I like the name Thomas. I thought I'd run it by you before setting it in stone." He smiled at her before speaking. "I like that. Thomas Anhorn. It suits him." "It does."

Thomas Adam Anhorn  
Born: February 1, 2018  
7:09 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware it isnt 2018 yet deal with it :P


End file.
